


I'm Not Jealous

by Skullszeyes



Series: Dreamers [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Intimacy, Jealousy, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Xehanort is asked by a fellow student to help with her work, but Eraqus interrupts.





	I'm Not Jealous

Xehanort was finished with his classes and was eager to find Eraqus. They promised they were spend some more time together, and that chess was on the list of things Eraqus hoped to beat him at.

It was comforting to know that they were able to stay the same even with what they felt towards each other. The strong emotions sometimes swelled so much, Xehanort would find himself kissing Eraqus way too much, and too long. Addicted to the sweet taste of his friend who would smile and start laughing. Their conversations were always like that, continuing on even with the stark warmth filling him up inside.

There was no one that would come between them, and no one bothered to try. He didn’t mind, he liked holding Eraqus and laughing with his friend. It was easy to love someone like him.

“Xehanort!”

He turned at his name, but it wasn’t Eraqus. A girl his age had sprinted along the wide long hall and slowed her pace. She panted and smiled at him, holding a book in her arms. She looked familiar, but he didn’t know where he had seen her, maybe in one of his classes.

“What is it?” he asked, not to sound rude, but more impatient.

The girl nervously glanced at the floor then back up at him, she stepped forward, raising her chin and her eyes met his. “I was wondering, we got classes together, and I was wondering…” she cleared her throat, “if you wanted to study together.”

Xehanort blinked at the offer. So this was what it was. Not many people would know about him and Eraqus, not like they overly flaunted it all over. Most of the time, they simply played chess, or spent time away from others. And when they kissed, it was usually away from prying eyes so no one would watch. At least, Xehanort liked the privacy that he could ravish Eraqus without others staring.

It was really none of their business, anyways.

The girl stepped closer, and Xehanort had the urge to step back but he stayed where he was.

“So, what do you think?” she asked.

“I don’t have troubles with my work,” he told her. He and Eraqus were hard working. Even his best friend never asked for help, he usually did his work and handed it in. A smile on his lips right after. It was a good dynamic, and with no work in the way, they were able to hang out without it staying on their minds.

Exactly the way he liked.

“Come on,” she said, gripping her book. “I might need some help, and you’re the top of your class.”

Xehanort frowned, “Sorry, but I’m busy—” And before she or he could say anything more, Xehanort felt arms wrapped around his neck, a body pushed against him, followed by a sigh against his ear at the familiar tone.

“Need some help?” he asked.

The girl was taken back by Eraqus’s appearance that whatever words seemed to have died on her tongue.

“Sorry,” Eraqus said, “but he’s helping me, I’ve fallen behind on my work, and Xehanort promised me for the next few weeks that he’ll get me back on top.”

Eraqus’s fingers softly ran down his bare arm to his fingers where Xehanort let him interlock them together.

“See you,” Eraqus waved, dragging Xehanort away.

He noticed the girl blinking at them, confused, before her eyes fell on their clasped hands and her cheeks became a soft pink.

“Eraqus…”

“Let’s go to your room,” he said.

Xehanort frowned. “Are you mad or something?”

“No,” Eraqus responded, and that wasn’t exactly reassuring.

When they got to Xehanort’s bedroom, Eraqus closed the door and locked it. Letting out a sigh as he smiled at Xehanort who sat down on the bed.

“I didn’t take you for the jealous type.”

Eraqus chuckled. “I’m not jealous.”

Xehanort smirked, sitting back against the headboard and placed his hands behind his head. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“I’m not jealous,” he repeated, walking over to him, and Xehanort’s breath hitched as Eraqus climbed onto the bed, and onto him, his weight was welcoming, but they hadn’t gotten to this point in their relationship besides hand holding and kissing. There was something more intimate to having Eraqus sitting on his lap and leaning forward, smiling at him with something close to teasing. “Do you know why?”

Xehanort cleared his throat, “No…”

“Because you’re mine,” Eraqus said in a soft voice as he tilted his head slightly to the side, keeping eye contact with Xehanort, “and I’m yours. So there’s no need to be jealous.” He reached for Xehanort’s hands and interlocked their fingers.

He just had too, didn’t he?

The corner of his lips twitched, and he decided he didn’t want to let Eraqus wait any longer. He was right and he loved that he was. Out of anyone, Eraqus was the only one he wanted on his lap, seducing him.

And he kissed him, hard on the mouth, pulling Eraqus closer until his body was leaned against him as his own hands pulled away from Eraqus. First he stayed at his hips, reveling in the soft moans from Eraqus’s mouth before moving along his sides, underneath his coat and the layers beneath where he found the smooth skin below.

“Mine,” Xehanort whispered against Eraqus’s lips that turned up into a smirk, one that was devious as he found Xehanort’s mouth again.

_Mine, and no one else’s._

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously I don't normally write too much romantic stuff cause I suck at it. But I tried, and I actually did think about this when I was shopping. LOL.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
